


The Night Sky

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, lil bit of swearing, our friendos talk about stuff, wtf do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Neither Frisk nor Sans were having a great night. It gets better though.





	The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you get struck with a big old inspiration stick and get out a 1000-ish word drabble for funsies bc life is p bad and maybe sometimes you just want to write a lil bit of happy stuff  
> asdjdf this is a lil dumb but enjoy friends <3

It wasn't an uncommon sight for anyone who might be looking into the skeletons' back garden late at night to see the elder brother laying on the grass, looking up at the stars, deep in thought, as he was now. His hands rested behind his head, and he had one leg crossed over the other in a lazy manner that didn't fit with what was going on in his mind. But that was Sans - a man of contradictions and strangeness. Under his signature blue hoodie, his ribcage rose and fell with breaths he didn't need to take as he inhaled and exhaled the cool night air through his lack of lungs.

Life was hectic. And sad. And tiring. Moments like these were just what Sans needed. They were a thousand times better up here on the surface, where he could look at real stars, recognise real constellations, rather than staring at glowy rocks in the ceiling when he felt bad, pointing out the same clumps of fake stars to himself because they looked vaguely in the shape of ursa major and the like. The 'stars' down below had become uninteresting and monotonous to Sans, who'd stared at them for too long to enjoy them anymore.

On the surface, however, the stars were beautiful, and he took every chance to look up at them. The sky moved up here - well, he knew better than that, it was actually the earth rotating, but it made it look like the sky moved - which only made everything about these stars better. Actual stars were almost alive, their positions in the sky ever changing, but still the same relative to one another. There was a small rush of excitement he got nowadays after the initial shock when he was woken up by his nightmares and chose to head to the garden without checking the time. Who knows what exactly he'd find himself looking up at?

He tended to be alone on nights like this, but it seemed tonight he'd have a special guest with him. He turned his head, surprised, as the back door creaked open, revealing a certain human making their way outside, and he smiled at the child.

"hey, kiddo."

Frisk waved back, tugging at their pyjama sleeve with their other hand somewhat nervously, and walked over to the skeleton to lay down next to him.

"what brings you out here? the sleepover with pap didn't go well?" Sans questioned.

"No, it was fine. It was good." Frisk replied. "I couldn't get to sleep is all."

"any reason you couldn't sleep in particular?"

"N-no."

If Frisk wasn't lying then, Sans'd eat his hat.

"Why are you out here?"

"eh." Sans shrugged. "bad dream. needed some air. i come out here every so often when i have nightmares cause... i dunno, it helps me relax."

"Oh. Yeah, it's calm and nice out here."

They paused.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"hmm?"

"what did you dream about? If you're ok with telling me."

"oh, not much." Sans sighed. "the usual. the bad resets, that demon hurting paps, and you, and our friends... that stuff."

"Oh." Frisk turned their gaze away, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"no need to be, kid. i'm used to it. almost over it. heh, you'd think after all this time since the barrier broke, and with you promising you wouldn't reset again and all, i'd stop fretting over all this shit."

Frisk's somber face disappeared, and they gasped softly and giggled, covering their mouth with their hands.

"what? something funny about my mental anguish?" Sans jokingly chided, smiling.

"N-no, it's just... you said a swear."

"oh yeah? that funny to you?" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "fuck."

"Sans! Oh my gosh!" The child giggled harder.

"what? your mom's not around, and papyrus is asleep, it's not like they're gonna tell me off for it."

"No, but..." They trailed off, lacking an argument.

"you should try it. saying cuss words, i mean."

"I don't know..."

"i won't tell on you. i ain't no snitch. c'mon, the worst word you know. lay it on me."

Frisk looked thoughtful for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Fuck."

There was a beat, and then they both laughed at how weird the word sounded coming out of their young mouth.

"there you go," Sans said, patting their shoulder. "now, just don't go saying that in front of tori. but you know you shouldn't, of course. when it's just you and me, though? swear like a sailor, kiddo."

Frisk nodded.

The laughter died down over time, and the two stayed in comfortable silence for a short while. Eventually, Frisk spoke up.

"I started thinking about a lot of bad stuff."

"huh?" Sans looked over at them, somewhat concerned.

"That's why I couldn't sleep. Because I just suddenly thought about all the bad stuff I did and all the bad things I put all my friends through and it wouldn't go away and nothing was helping so I came out here and then you were already here."

"huh." Sans paused. "what kinda bad stuff?"

"Y'know..." Frisk frowned. "There were those timelines where I... Where I hurt everybody."

Killed a large majority of the monster population. Neither of them needed to vocalise the words; they both knew what they'd meant.

"hey, c'mon, frisk, that wasn't you. that was that weird little demon you got lumped with because fate's an asshole. you're a good kid - i know that, man, we all know that."

"Yeah, I know, I just... I feel like it was my fault. Cause they used my body and stuff."

"kid, don't beat yourself up about it. that wasn't you doing that shit, you weren't in there, you weren't in control. it was that assmunch chara whoever that did all that."

Frisk sat up. "But I _was_ in there. And I just feel so bad because I couldn't do anything to stop them no matter how hard I tried!"

Sans sat up similarly, taken aback. "wait, you were awake in there?"

He ran a hand over his skull, his eyesockets wide, thinking back to the many times he'd fought Chara, and the many times he'd had to kill what he thought couldn't be further from Frisk. And how brutally and painfully he'd done it, in his attempt to stop Chara in their tracks and make them let Frisk reset. He'd been so sure Frisk hadn't felt any of it, since Chara had completely taken over at that point, but they'd experienced it all.

That explained why in the timelines directly after those ones, they'd flinched upon hearing his voice and seeing his outstretched hand for the first time again in the snowdin forests.

"aw, hell, kid... i can't apologise enough to you. i had no idea..."

"It's ok, you were doing what you had to do to help everybody - I did worse things."

" _they_ did worse things."

"I... ok."

"c'mon, kiddo. you're a good person. this timeline's proof of that. the past few years up here are proof of that. this," Sans gestured around him, mostly up at the sky. "is proof of that. don't you forget it."

Their eyes followed his hand, and their smile slowly returned. "Yeah, I guess so." They threw their arms around Sans in a hug. "Thanks, uncle Sans."

"heh, uncle sans?" he said, reciprocating the hug. "haven't heard that one in a while.

Frisk let go and simply shrugged.

The two lay back again on the soft grass. A few moments later, Sans spoke.

"so, i know it's past your bedtime, but hey, like i said before, tori and paps ain't here to chastise us."

Frisk looked over at Sans, curious.

"so i'm thinking... you want a little astronomy lesson, kiddo? wanna learn some star stuff?"

They nodded excitedly, and the skeleton jumped straight into teaching them the visible constellations he'd had memorised.

When they both finally went inside to go to bed, the two slept easier than they had in a while, the stars watching them from above, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: "Let Frisk Say Fuck; Because I Had To Have This Scene In Here For Reasons"
> 
> I'll get back to my actual bigger unfinished fic projects y'all are waiting for soon I swear ;;;; 
> 
> send all complaints abt my ability to get distracted and inability to update fics to lollyholly99.tumblr.com <3


End file.
